fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party Time Travel!
Mario Party Park is a game in Mario Party Series. In this game there more unlockable characters than other Mario Party games Story Bowser did it again! He stole the Stars and escape. But he didn't steal the stars, Fawful steals that. Mario, Bowser and Co. have to rescue the stars! Characters There are five kinds of characters: Balanced characters: they are good in every category in Minigames Technical characters: they are good in jumping in Minigames Mighty characters: they are strong in Minigames Speedy characters: they are speed in Minigames Tricky characters: they can do strange moves in Minigames Mario2.jpg|Mario is a balanced character. His Golden Ball is Fire Flower Super Luigi !.png|Luigi is a balanced character. His Golden Ball is Polterguiest 5000 ItadakiPeach.png|Peach is a Technical character. Her Golden Ball is Perrysol Yoshiinsupermariosupermario3dsupermario3dworld.png|Yoshi is a Speed character. His Golden Ball is Great Egg NSMBΩBlueToad.png|Toad is a Speedy character. His Golden Ball is Toad Bounce Toadette MPNL.png|Toadette is a Speedy character. Her Golden Ball is Gold Mushroom Daisy Peach's Partner.png|Daisy is a Technical character. Her Golden Ball is Flower 606px-WarioMPDS.png|Wario is a Mighty character. His Golden Ball is Magnet Waluigi Wario's Partner.png|Waluigi is a Tricky character. His Golden Ball is Piranha Plant DonkeyKong-Boss-MP9.png|DK is a Mighty character. His Golden Ball is Barrel Blast 336px-Diddy Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Diddy Kong is a Speedy character. His Golden Ball is Peanut Gun. Shyguy-237x275.png|Shy Guy is a Tricky character. His Golden Ball is Spear Guy Blooper.jpg|Blooper is a Tricky character. His Golden Ball is Ink HammerBroNSMBU.png|Hammer Bro. is a Mighty character. His Golden Ball is Hammer KoopaTroopaMP9.png|Koopa is a Speedy character. His Golden Ball is Sheel Dash Waddlewingpartay.png|Waddlewing is a Technical character. His Golden Ball is Gliding Bowser the Orange Dragon.png|Bowser is an unlockable Mighty character. His Golden Ball is Fire Breath BowserJrGalaxy.png|Bowser Jr. is an unlockable Tricky character. His Golden Ball is Clown Koopa Car Stickers, Balls and Cards In this Mario Party game there are three kinds of items: Stickers are many items. You can have all stickers you want Balls are uncommon items. You can have only a ball but they are very powerful Cards are rare items. You can have only five cards. STICKERS Goomba Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Goomba give 5 coins for all other player touched Kooper by T0M.V.12.png|Kooper destroy 10 coins for all players he touch 250px-MontymoleNSMBU.png|Monty Mole immunize you FireBroNSMBU.png|Fire Bro. destroy ALL coins of a player Swooper Small.png|Swooper can change place of you and a player Paratroopa New.png|Paratroopa take for you a Card 200px-BluebabyyoshiNSMBU.png|Baby Yoshi eat 15 coins from all touched player and transform it in a Card or a Ball MKXL Pianta.png|Pianta launch you 7 space in front of you. If you land in the same space where is another player, Pianta launch him 7 spaces back EliteOctoomba.png|Octoomba splits balls that destroy 5 coins Chargin Chuck22.png|Chargin' Chuck give you ALL moneys from every player you touch BALLS There are 18 Balls, one for every character. If you want to see the Balls you may watch in Character section Cards BulletBillWii.png|Bullet Bill can throw 3 dice Rambi DKCR.png|Rambi move every player you touch at the start 20120705151615!Koopalings.png|Koopalings can stole a thing from an enemy selected buy a wheel DryBowserSMKAS.png|Dry Bowser can destroy a Star MushroombanditNSMBU.png|Nabbit can stole a Star from a player Billboards There are some Billboards from old Mario Games. super-mario-bros-300x187.jpg|Super Mario Bros. is the first Billboard in the game. It features Lakitu, Bullet Bill and Buzzy Beetle. The boss is Wiggler supermarioworld.png|Super Mario World is the second Billboard in the game. There are Chargin' Chuck, Galoomba and Yoshies. The boss is the Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. supermariokart.png|Super Mario Kart is the third Billboard in the game. There are DK Jr. and Shy Guys on karts. The Boss is Pyro Guy supermario64.jpg|Super Mario 64 is the fourth Billboard. There are paintings that teleport players in a lot of stranges places. The boss is Metal Mario supersmashbros.jpg|Super Smash Bros. is the fifth Billboard. There are ALL characters in SSB 64 game. The Boss is Giant DK super mario sunshine.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine is the sixth Billboard. There are FLUDD, Piantas and many other people from Delfino Isle, The boss is Shadow Mario superpapermario.jpg|Super Paper Mario is the seventh Billboard. There are Pixils, Dimentio and Count Bleck. The boss is Dimentio supermariogalaxy.jpg|Super Mario Galaxy 2 is the eighth Billboard. There are Rosalina, Lubba and Lumas. The boss is Gobblegut 640px-SuperMario3DWorld Characters.png|Super Mario 3D World is the ninth Billboard. There are Conkdors, Ant Troopers and Double Cherries. The boss is Hisstocrat mario-e-luigi-viaggio-al-centro-di-bowser-02.jpg|Mario and Luigi Bowser inside story is the last Billboard. It's in Bowser's body. The boss is Fawful Category:Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series)